Hard to Explain
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Sasuke was just trying to do the right thing...how did it end up like this? NaruSasu, giftfic for a friend!


**Disclaimer: I think we all understand that I don't own Naruto…**

**AN: This is a gift fic for my friend Kimchi. She's been very patient through my, er, lack of updating. For some reason, whenever I write her a fic it ends up being NaruSasu. She doesn't even ask for it, I just end up writing it that way. **

**So here it is Kim! It's, what, seven months late? Haha…sorry!**

_**GUYS, THIS IS NOT THE FULL VERSION OF THE FIC. I HAD TO DELETE A LOT OF CONTENT TO DULL IT DOWN. IF YOU WANT THE FULL VERSION, YOU CAN FIND THE LINK TO IT ON MY PROFILE.**_

* * *

**Hard to Explain**

"Want me to show you a good time?"

Sasuke Uchiha stared down at the boy who was grinning with playful, yet dangerous blue eyes. He almost wanted to laugh at the absurd line, like this _kid_ even knew what he was talking about, and keep walking, but he couldn't. If it had been anyone else, he probably would have avoided the boy with the dazzling eyes, or maybe even take him up on his offer. However, Sasuke couldn't just walk away, but he couldn't just take the boy to some motel and fuck him senseless either.

Sighing, he contorted his face into a stern glare. "You're Minato's son."

The boy's expression went from one of perversion to complete and utter shock. "Aw man, are you shitting me?" he whined, hunching his shoulders and turning to leave Sasuke on the sidewalk outside the town's only Rite Aid. "Just my luck…"

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke followed him despite his bitter annoyance. Sometimes he cursed his job; this was one of those times. But he couldn't allow his boss's son to be hanging out on the streets offering his body to random strangers. His father was the _mayor_, for crying out loud! Didn't he know how badly he could damage his dad's reputation with this behavior? "Naruto!"

It was only from two years of social gatherings and public speeches that Sasuke was able to remember the eighteen-year-old's name. They never spoke to each other once, and they tended to remain on opposite sides of whatever room they were in mostly because Naruto was a social butterfly and Sasuke preferred to watch everyone from his designated spot against the wall, ready to act if something went wrong, like an overzealous party guest with too much to drink or one of the kitchen staff being slow with refilling trays.

"Look buddy," Naruto snapped, suddenly turning around to glare at Sasuke. They were almost the same height, perhaps one or two inches off, but Naruto still had time to grow.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I work with your father as an assistant for business relations." The Uchiha supplied, as if Naruto would suddenly become complacent and talk to him.

"I don't give a fuck! You could be a secretary for all I care!" Naruto folded his arms over his chest, his defiance clear on his face. "Here's what's up. You're going to forget all about this little _exchange_ and move on with your life. This never happened. Now get off my back."

Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist, twisting his arm back so that Naruto couldn't turn away from him. Never in his thirty years had he been spoken to in such a manner, especially from some moronic college student in need of an attitude adjustment.

Sasuke was raised by wealthy parents, given the only option to succeed and make something of the life his father constantly reminded that _he_ gave Sasuke. Sasuke rose to the top in all of his classes, graduating as valedictorian in both high school and college. He had a master's degree in business administration and one of the highest paying jobs right below the mayor. He commanded respect in the office and in other organizations, and damn it, he would not allow himself to be treated in such a way by this teenage brat.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Do you have any idea what a complete imbecile you're being? You're going to dent your father's image if you keep behaving like this." Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to glare at a middle-aged man who was watching them cautiously as he passed. He quickly faced forward and his steps picked up in speed.

Sasuke tightened his hold when he was met with resistance. "What are you doing, asking people if they want to sleep with you?"

"I didn't ask you to _sleep_ with me." Naruto hissed.

"I'm not an idiot like you." Sasuke snapped. "You're being immature. You have a mother and father that love you and have provided you with a good life, and you're spitting in their faces with this kind of conduct."

"Let me go!" Naruto began pulling against Sasuke, proving that he was a lot stronger than he let on. Now that Sasuke thought about it, he remembered Minato gushing about Naruto receiving a sports scholarship for his excellence on the baseball team in high school, or something like that. Sasuke had to use his weight to rein the teen back in. "Fuckin' old man, if you don't-"

"I'm taking you to your parents' house." Sasuke announced, dragging Naruto down the sidewalk to where he parked his car. They must have looked like quite a sight to other residents of Konoha; a man in a suit playing tug-a-war on the arm of a teen in a bright t-shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Wait!" Naruto planted his feet on the ground in attempt to keep them in place. He fell forward when Sasuke tugged on him persistently, putting a hand on the man's shoulder to brace himself. "Wait, Mr. Uchiwa, was it?"

"_Uchiha_," Sasuke corrected.

"Right, Uchiwaha, whatever. I'm not sure what you've heard, but I'm not living with my parents anymore, so I can't go back there." Naruto leaned his face in closer, a dangerous proximity to the other man.

Sasuke frowned and resisted the urge to turn his head away from Naruto. Heat prickled the back of his neck and scalp. One wrong move and their lips would touch, but if he looked away he would seem weak and incapable of standing his ground against Naruto.

"Then tell me where you live so I can drop you off there." Of course there was no guaranteeing that Naruto would stay put like a good boy once Sasuke brought him home, but at least he could say that he tried and his conscience would be clean of this mess. He just couldn't walk away from this and face Minato at work the next day, knowing full well that he had done nothing to try to prevent his son from being a male prostitute.

"I'm not telling you! You'll just turn around and tell my mom and dad, and then they'll never leave me alone!" Naruto reeled his captured arm back, making Sasuke stumble into him this time, their cheeks brushing and exchanging warmth.

Sasuke regained his composure, giving Naruto a perplexed look. "Your own parents don't know where you live?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Naruto puffed out his cheeks in defiance.

Un-fucking-believable. How could Minato allow his son to operate in such a way? Heck, Sasuke's mother called him three times a week, and made him come home for dinner at least once a week so that she could see he had no physical damage and also send him away with leftovers. It was as though she didn't think that Sasuke was capable of taking care of himself even with his excellent job and twelve years of experience of living alone.

Huh, maybe that was why Naruto didn't want his parents knowing where he lived. He felt like he was smothered at home and his only way to break free was to hide from them, literally. That still didn't clarify as to why Naruto was offering random strangers a "good time" on the street.

Sighing, he realized that the teenager was waiting for him to make the next move. "This is ridiculous. I won't tell your dad where you are, but I'm not leaving you out here to do anymore damage to your father's reputation. What were you thinking, acting like a male prostitute…?"

"Male pros- what?" Naruto shrieked, but Sasuke didn't allow him to finish.

"I'm sure you kids these days call it something different, but back in my day you could get arrested for what you're doing. Just because you're not living at home anymore doesn't mean that you can go completely wild and rampage down the streets." Damn it, he felt like an old man with the way he was lecturing the teen, but it had to be done otherwise Naruto wouldn't stop with his horrendous behavior.

Naruto's blue eyes were round with shock, and his steady pull against Sasuke dissolved. A few seconds of silence passed between them before Naruto's cheeks filled with air and then spilled out along with the loudest, most obnoxious laughter that Sasuke had ever heard. "Hahaha, you…you thought I was a male prostitute? Ha ha ha!"

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's wrist loosened and he looked down at the boy. "You asked me if I wanted to have sex with you."

Naruto let out another bark of laughter, his free arm pressing against his stomach as he tried to take deep breaths. "Oh my god, that's great! I mean, yeah, I was hoping to sleep with you eventually, but I had intended on getting drinks first! Ha ha!"

Sasuke released Naruto, taking a step back in his masked confusion. "You're too young to drink."

"I know, but I hadn't intended on you knowing who I was. I was thinking we could get drunk together and then find a place to fu-"

"I don't care in what order you were planning on doing things, you were still offering your body to a stranger." Sasuke snapped, reaching to take Naruto's wrist again but the words that left his mouth next made Sasuke freeze.

"I wanted you."

Sasuke's throat went dry, and no matter how many times he swallowed he just couldn't soothe it. He felt like he wanted to cough, but he couldn't and his voice was strained. Even his hearing wasn't working right, a loud thudding making it hard to think. "That doesn't…"

"Look, I'm not selling my body on the street. I just happened to see you and thought you were hot. I'm a very forward guy, so I approached you. If I had known you worked for my dad, I would have simply admired you from afar. So stop with the stupid lecture, it's making you less and less attractive. Seriously," Naruto ran the hand Sasuke was frozen in reaching for through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his forehead briefly.

It gave Sasuke a clear visual of his roots, proving that he was a natural blond. Not that he suspected it was dyed, because he knew that Minato's hair color was natural despite it being such a bright, vibrant yellow.

Naruto's blond eyelashes were knitted together, and Sasuke realized he was still standing very close to Naruto. Why was he studying him, anyway? It was his boss's son, for crying out loud! He couldn't allow himself to be swept away by those deep, suffocating blue eyes, or glance at those shapely pink lips in anticipation every time Naruto licked them while they waited in silence.

Sasuke wasn't sure where to go from there. If he simply left now, he knew there would be an odd, gaping hole in his life. He had no clue how that happened, but it was as if Naruto rushed in and tore down a wall without him noticing. Was it because Naruto said he was interested in him? That he had unknowingly caught the teen's attention; enough to have Naruto approach him to have a fling?

He was merely letting the idea get to his head. He couldn't give into the urges he'd been suppressing since college. He was a successful man now, with a spot directly under the mayor. He had an impact on the city he grew up in now, and he couldn't allow his orientation to get in his way now.

To be honest (with himself), he preferred the company of men. He'd known this since high school, but kept it hidden, a dark secret within him. Sure, Konoha wasn't extremely critical to homosexuals; there were plenty of boys out of the closet in his graduating class. It was his father that wouldn't allow such behavior under his roof. So Sasuke never acted on his cravings, suppressing them through his awkward teenage years, secluding himself so there were no temptations.

And now all that was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Offer still stands," Naruto said suddenly, grinning mischievously. He was obviously able to figure out the mental dispute going on in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke wasn't sure how he got to this particular moment, what had been said to make him walk through the shelves and select the products he had, but as he handed the cashier his debit card to pay for the box of condoms and bottle of lube, along with something else, sitting on the counter before him he had a feeling there was no going back.

"Got the stuff?" Naruto asked, pushing away from the wall he was leaning against outside. It was darker now, the sun having completely disappeared behind the buildings in the west.

Sasuke looked at the boy, feeling numb. Had he really just gone in there to buy the very tools that could ruin his career? His hand tightened around the plastic bag, its contents resting against his leg. It suddenly felt extremely heavy, a burden he was a bit cautious to carry. "This is a mistake." There was no hesitation in his voice.

Naruto sighed and leaned forward, his face so close to Sasuke's that the other could smell a hint of gum that had been chewed earlier but obviously discarded before their meeting.

Sasuke backed up, not wanting someone to misinterpret the current situation even though there was nothing to misinterpret at all because it was in fact that he was going to have sex with his boss's son. Well, he might. The better judgment part of his brain was kicking into gear, listing off everything that could go wrong if he went through with this.

Naruto's grin was evident against his cheek, if his chuckle was any other indication. "Let's go to your place. I can do so much better than this."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest.

Instead, he exhaled loudly as they sat at a red light, Naruto looking smug in the passenger seat with the bag from Rite Aid sitting on his lap. If it weren't for the semi-hard on pressing against his thigh at the moment, Sasuke would probably be in his car alone. He would be heading home, gathering his mail from the curbside mailbox before pulling into the driveway. He would hold onto the mail with his mouth as he unlocked the door to his house with one hand and held his briefcase and coat in the other. He would make dinner, a Lean Cuisine or some leftovers his mother had given him, and go through his mail while eating. It would be all bills. He would turn on the TV and only half pay attention to the late shows while he read an old book all over again.

His life sounded dull now that he was actually dwelling on it. Sigh. See, he even thought the word _sigh_, he was that boring.

Maybe, just maybe, he really did need this. He needed Naruto to come into his life and rearrange his thought process (or destroy it all together with that wicked mouth of his). His dick got just a bit harder, it was now noticeable if his lap was looked at closely.

He leaned forward and rested his chin on the steering wheel between his hands. He hated this light. It was too long, even though they were the only car stopped at the intersection. This part of town wasn't busy at all and yet this light was the longest. He would have to speak to the traffic department about that. It was problematic for those who had conniving teenagers in the passenger seat, smiling at them knowingly. Because Naruto knew. He knew he was going to have his way with Sasuke, and Sasuke was going to let him.

Movement caught his eye and Sasuke glanced up, almost hoping that the light had changed. Alas, it was still that mocking red. But there was a hawk, and it was circling above the traffic light. Sasuke couldn't think of a time he had seen a real hawk so close before. Not since he went to the zoo when he was eleven. They still fascinated him to this day.

"What are you looking at? The light's green." Naruto's voice wasn't impatient, but curious.

"The hawk up there," Sasuke lifted a finger from the wheel to make it follow the hawk's course.

Naruto looked through the windshield and furrowed his brows. He looked at Sasuke, then back up at the bird. Back to Sasuke, back to the bird. Sasuke, bird, Sasuke, bird, bird, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, traffic light. "Green light," he reminded Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and stepped on the gas pedal, taking off slowly even though the light turned yellow.

"Do you like hawks?" Naruto asked when they were safely across the intersection.

"They're my favorite," Sasuke said casually, not quite sure why he felt better now that he had seen that hawk. In his head, he couldn't help but place Naruto as the hawk and he was the prey being circled.

* * *

Sasuke closed his front door behind him, turning the dead bolt. He faced Naruto and blanched at the sight of Naruto looking into the bag.

"Huh? What's this other thing in here?" Naruto lifted the bag closer to his face to get a better view of its contents.

"Stop," Sasuke hissed and yanked the plastic bag from Naruto's grasp, tearing one of the handles in the process. "Don't look at other people's purchases."

Naruto frowned at this. "What? We're both going to be using them."

He had a point there, but Sasuke wasn't going to back down so easily. "Yes, but I paid for them. Go wait in the bedroom. I'll be there in a few minutes." Sasuke pointed to the door at the end of the hallway, and then resorted to waving his hand dismissively while shielding the bag behind him.

Naruto was giving him a look between confusion and refusal, but he ended up going to the appointed door. His frustrated grunting didn't fall on deaf ears, but Sasuke had more important things to focus on than some spoiled brat who was coincidently the son of the mayor and his boss- no, he couldn't think about that. He wouldn't be able to go any further if he kept reminding himself of that annoying little detail.

Besides, he had more important things to worry about. He waited till Naruto was in the bedroom before shutting himself inside the bathroom further down the hall. He locked the door just in case. Fishing through the bag, he retrieved the very box that had caught Naruto's attention earlier and glared at it, as if it was the objects fault that Sasuke had to use it.

He turned the box around in his hand to study the instructions on the back, once, twice, three times. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered as though he honestly couldn't wrap his brain around it. Still, he removed the small bottle filled with solution and set it on the counter before shaking out the rest of the contents into his hand. After he set up everything according to the instructions, he stripped out of his clothes and hesitantly lay on his back in the tub.

This was going to take some mental prepping.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was rinsing out the tub when Naruto started to bang on the door. He had originally tried to open the door on his own, which made Sasuke relieved that he had locked it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in there, taking a bath?" Naruto's squawking ruled over the sound of the rushing bath water.

Sasuke glared down at the mess in the tub, trying to will it down the drain faster. "Just a minute," he muttered, not caring if Naruto heard him. Even if he did, he was still going to continue banging on the door like some medieval warrior set on breaking into a castle.

He pulled his towel off the rail and pulled it around him, holding it closed in front of him with one hand.

Surely it was some miracle that Naruto was still waiting around for him after the thirty minutes it took Sasuke to…er, cleanse himself. He wasn't exactly sure who was going to do what yet, but something told him that Naruto wasn't the type to show force and then suddenly roll over. He was going to take things all the way.

Opening the bathroom door, he questioned whether or not using the term 'miracle' was appropriate or not. Yet there stood Naruto who, despite Sasuke's self exile all these years, had just what Sasuke liked. Now if only he could do something about that stupid face of his. Honestly, he could at least hide the fact that he was drooling at the sight of Sasuke in a towel. Then again, it was nice being admired so openly.

As if hearing Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto's surprised eyes narrowed and he reached an arm forward for Sasuke's free hand, pulling him out of the bathroom's doorway and into the hall. "You like to keep a guy waiting, don't you?"

"It's like you're suggesting I do this often." Sasuke grunted, not sure if he was annoyed or actually attempting to flirt.

"Do you need a drink to unwind?" Naruto asked, suddenly more serious.

"I don't drink," Sasuke said as he was pulled flush against Naruto, gripping tightly onto his towel. His fist was stuck between their pelvises.

"Well aren't you full of surprises…" The last word was a mere whisper as Naruto closed in on Sasuke, kissing him so gently that it almost shocked Sasuke. It was so tender despite the sarcastic tone he had just used.

The kisses were dry at first, the slight passing of lip over lip giving them time to familiarize themselves with the idea of taking the next step with this person. If there was any turning back to be done, now was the time to protest.

Naruto flicked his tongue through the crease of Sasuke's lips and the deal was sealed, quite literally, mouths melding together in one single movement of the men coming together.

Both of Sasuke's arms were trapped, either between him and Naruto or by Naruto's grip, but that didn't matter because Naruto took on the duty of holding Sasuke closer by the back of his head with his free hand. His fingers threaded and twisted in Sasuke's thick, slightly wet locks of hair.

Somehow Naruto was guiding them towards the bedroom despite their current occupation and the fact that he was walking backwards. Sasuke slipped a hand under Naruto's shirt since it was right there at the hem, and ran it up his solid abdomen.

_Not fair_, Sasuke thought bitterly. Not that he had any room to complain; he was the one who took no interest in sports in his younger years so of course he wouldn't have well-defined abs like some star baseball player from high school. That didn't keep him from enjoying the feeling of rippling muscles beneath his palms and fingertips. Naruto placed both hands on Sasuke's hips, leaving the Uchiha free to pull his shirt off even though they were both reluctant to separate their lips. They could sure use the oxygen, but that didn't keep them parted for long.

With the shirt out of the way, Sasuke's hands were already on Naruto's belt. He wasn't sure how, but undressing Naruto was coming as second nature to him. All he knew was that he wanted him out of his clothes as soon as possible. Maybe he was losing it…

They paused at the end of the hallway, right outside the bedroom door. Naruto helped Sasuke remove his pants while they continued to lick and bite each other's lips. When Naruto kicked his pants off to the side, Sasuke was pushing him through the threshold and across the room to the bed. Luckily he kept his room as clean as the day he moved in, so there were no obstructions to slow them from their destination.

Naruto laughed and said something that sounded a lot like 'this is more like it,' but Sasuke ignored him in favor of shoving Naruto onto the edge of the bed and straddling his lap.

This was it...he was really going to do this...

* * *

It was the sound of truck's engine stuttering that roused Sasuke the next morning. Or at least he thought it was an engine. Turning over in his spot, he was greeted with the roar of Naruto's snoring. Grimacing, he sat up, supporting his weight on wobbly arms.

It wasn't so much as memories returning to him, because he never stopped thinking about last night. It was just realization, a heavy weight dropping down on his shoulders. A literal pain in his backside.

He twisted in his seat, cracking his back. It didn't relieve any of the lower pain, but it still felt good. In his new position, he could see his digital clock on the bedside table. The numbers didn't register until they changed half a minute later.

"Shit, I'm late," he cussed under his breath. When was the last time he had been late in getting ready for work? He reached behind him and unintentionally smacked Naruto's ass.

Naruto's snoring cut off into a dry groan, and he squint his eyes at Sasuke. "Hime fo whound two alreahy?" he said around a yawn.

"You need to leave. I have to go to work and I'm running late." Sasuke slid out of the bed, taking the sheet with him and wrapping it around his waist, much to Naruto's dismay. He went to the closet to pick out a suit for the day.

Naruto let out a childish whine and reached down to pull the duvet over his naked body, curling up in it on the bed.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto was about ready to go back to sleep. "I'm serious, go home."

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke. Just let me sleep," Naruto's voice was muffled from underneath the duvet. "I'll be awake when you come home for lunch and I'll fix ya something."

Sasuke glared at the bundle on his bed. "What?"

The eighteen year old poked his face through a hole and smiled stupidly.

"No, we're not doing this."

Naruto's smile fell and he blinked, looking sincerely confused. "Doing what?"

"Some…weird…couple thing." Sasuke said uneasily. He straightened his back and held his chin up, attempting his reinstate his authority. "You're leaving right now, and that will be the end of all of this."

"What?" Naruto sat up quickly, obviously ready for a fight, which Sasuke was not looking forward to because he was wasting time.

"I'm not in the mood to discuss this. This isn't happening again. Thank you, it was fun, but now it's time for you to leave." Sasuke motioned at the door while he held fast to the sheet, pulling it higher to the middle of his stomach. It was hard to appear professional when you were standing there with only a flimsy cover to hide your nudity. Not to mention, it was hard to stand your ground when you had an angry, naked teenager challenging you from your bed.

"You can't just kick me out after what we did last night!" Naruto pounded a fist against the bed, the impact not making a sound.

"I can. It's called a one night stand." Sasuke stated.

"You're pretty well-rounded in this kind of stuff for being a virgin." Naruto growled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not at all liking what the blond was suggesting. "You're too young to understand."

"Oh, don't you dare play that kind of card. I understand plenty." Naruto twisted his hands in the cover, pulling it tighter around his body. "If you're going to be like that, then I'm just going to tell my dad I slept with his _ass_istant in building relations or whatever."

"_Business_ relations," Sasuke wasn't sure why he felt the need correct him. By the expression Naruto donned, it was very unnecessary. "Fine," Sasuke clipped. "Tell him. I will take full responsibility and face the consequences of my actions."

Naruto held his gaze for a minute before letting out a harsh breath. He bowed his head, swaying it from side to side. "I'm not that kind of guy. I deal with my own problems."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just shifted his weight to his other leg.

"If you really want me to leave, then I'll go."

"Thank you."

Naruto's head shot up and he looked at him. He stared deep into Sasuke's black eyes as if trying to change his mind, or maybe just understand why he was kicking him out.

It was simple. Sasuke couldn't allow himself to take things further with his boss's son. He slipped and fell. Now he knew where the puddle was and he wasn't going to get wet again. It would be…inappropriate.

"…Fine." Naruto tossed the duvet to the end of the bed in a rather dramatic gesture. He gathered his clothes, getting dressed slowly. When he reached the door, he looked at Sasuke for a moment. He was clearly waiting for some sign of hesitance from the older man, which he didn't receive. Finally, he shut the bedroom door behind him.

Sasuke turned back to his closet, dropping the sheet to the floor. He selected his attire carefully; a black suit with a navy blue shirt and a black tie with white and blue squares on it that his mother had given him when he started his internship at the mayor's office.

"You were supposed to come stop me!"

Sasuke wasn't sure what startled him more, the door slamming against the wall or Naruto's shriek. He stepped out of the closet, holding the clothes folded over his arm in front of his waist. "Who said I had to do that?"

"In every TV drama, the man runs after the girl and stops her from leaving! You should know this!" Naruto explained, his voice straining at how loud he was shouting.

"Get out of my house!" Sasuke pointed in the direction of the front door.

"Fine! Dick!"

"Moron!"

"Bastard!"

Before Sasuke could spit out another insult, his bedroom door was slammed shut, and then soon after, his front door too. He wasted no more time getting ready for work.

Geez, that kid was obnoxious. If there was any regret about his actions last night, it was that he let such an immature brat take his virginity. Who was he kidding? Naruto had been…great. He was stupid out of the bedroom, but when it came to the moment he was like a whole other person. And Sasuke…liked it. He liked all of it. Naruto was exciting to be around; he had to admit that to himself.

But Sasuke wasn't used to such excitement, so he couldn't let himself be swept away by it. He had a responsibility and he wasn't going to throw everything he worked for away for frivolous passion.

On the way to work, "Sex and Candy" began playing on the radio. Disgruntled, he immediately turned off the volume.

Naruto Uzumaki tilted his head at the menu, matching the pictures of food to the numbers. He scratched the back of his right calf with the toe of his left shoe, which were a little too big for him.

"Sir, if you're not going to order any time soon then could you please move to the back of the line?" the cashier said flatly. He was clearly having a bad day. Big whoop, Naruto was having a bad day, too.

Naruto frowned before planting both feet on the ground and leaning forward on the counter. The cashier took a cautious step back. "Let me ask you something. If you were a stuck up, thirty year old bastard who just got laid for the first time ever last night and then ended up kicking your potential boyfriend out of the house the next morning, what would you want to eat for lunch?"

The man stared blankly before turning around and calling behind him. "I need the manager up here!"

"Ah, don't do that! That was a serious question!" Naruto cried, practically falling over the other side of the counter to prevent the cashier from running for help.

* * *

"Stupid Wendy's people…don't know how to get an order correct no matter how you say it." Naruto muttered as he walked through the lobby of the mayor's office. He waved to the security guard at the front desk, breaking in his rant to smile at the woman kindly. She knew exactly who he was and allowed him passage into the elevator. As soon as the doors were shut, he picked up right where he left off. "Hi, I'd like the ten piece nugget meal. 'So you want two five pieces?' Geez, do the math, man! Ugh, and their drink machine is weird as shit. Why would you need over two hundred-fifty drink combinations? Barf-ola!"

He paused when he stepped out of the elevator, smiling in relief at the vending machine across the hall. "Now that's much better…" he muttered while he dug through his pocket of loose change.

"Naruto?" Sakura Haruno tucked her bangs behind her ears, but they fell back into place the moment she stood up. "This is a surprise. Minato-san didn't say anything about you coming in today."

Naruto grinned and held up the Wendy's bag and Snapple bottle for Sakura to see. "I'm surprising my dad with lunch, so keep it down." He marched past her secretary desk, waiting for her to sit back down before turning and heading through the row of desks and cubicles before the office rooms started. He had studied the departments and room numbers in the main lobby while he had been waiting for the elevator, so he knew exactly where he was going.

"Knock, knock!" Naruto sang as he swung open one of the doors.

Sasuke's look of shock quickly dwindled and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you doing here?" He sat up straight in his desk chair, immediately feeling uneasy as Naruto locked the door to his office behind him. He opened his mouth to call him out on it, but the teen spoke up first.

"I forgot my socks at your house," Naruto smiled innocently.

"Please leave," Sasuke attempted not to raise his voice in the office.

"Look, I brought you lunch!" Naruto held up the paper bag grandly.

Sasuke stared at it for a moment before returning to his accusing expression. "I don't like junk food."

"Aha!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke with the Snapple bottle, his mouth in a wide, victorious smile. "I figured you'd say that, so I got you a Caesar salad, a baked potato, aaannd…" He tossed the Snapple bottle into the air, barely managing to catch it on its descent. He was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't want anything to do with him if he broke a glass bottle in his office. "Tea!"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing at his temples as Naruto placed the bag and Snapple on his organized desk. He quickly caught the perspiring bottle before it landed on the glass top desk, sliding a handkerchief underneath it. "Was it really necessary to come all the way here just for socks?"

Naruto merely rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, you and I both know I'm not really here for socks."

The Uchiha peeked into the white paper bag before leaning back in his chair and staring at Naruto. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, come on! I almost got kicked out of Wendy's while getting that for you!" Naruto was exhausted just thinking about the experience.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sasuke snorted. Was there nothing this boy wouldn't do to tarnish his father's reputation?

Naruto's shit eating grin could not be matched.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just think we should go on a date." Naruto said.

Sasuke let out a long sigh of annoyance.

"Oh, don't be like that! You know you like me."

"You're annoying."

"We click."

"How so?"

"Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract?"

Sasuke lounged back in his chair, threading his fingers together and resting his elbows on the arms of his chair. "That theory has been disproven, it only works with magnets."

"What? Since when?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"I read an article about it."

"Whatever," Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "I think that it applies to us. Besides, I want to take you on a date."

"This is all starting to sound very one-sided." Sasuke mumbled mostly to himself.

"But there's plenty in it for you. For instance, mind-blowing sex."

"I have nothing to compare it to therefore I wouldn't know what to call it, in which case I should really go out and have different partners than sticking with the likes of you."

Naruto's eyes widened, and then he pouted. "You would really just go out and sleep with other people?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous that clearly stated, "Of course not you moron."

Naruto quickly recovered. "Well good luck finding a guy as hot as me anyway."

Sasuke studied him and remembered thinking last night that Naruto's face was stupid, but during sex…it was definitely different. He liked Naruto better when he was naked, he decided. He refrained from saying anything and instead just grunted in acknowledgement.

"You are being so difficult!" Naruto griped and walked around the desk, turning Sasuke's desk chair roughly so that they were facing each other. They stared at each other for a long time before Naruto said, "Please tell me one thing you liked last night. One thing you want to do again."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's lips for a few moments before slowly lifting his eyes back up to Naruto's. Like hell he was actually going to say out loud what he wanted.

He didn't need to, Naruto got the message and he leaned in.

At first they were just pressing their mouths together, but then Naruto bit Sasuke's bottom lip. It triggered something deep within Sasuke. He pulled Naruto lower so that he could have more control over the kiss. At the angle he had Naruto, he could tell the young man was having a hard time standing up. Eventually, he gave up and fell to his knees, much to Sasuke's secret pleasure. To have him down like that gave Sasuke the awesome sense of superiority that he needed to have with someone like Naruto. Especially when he was the one taking it up the ass.

Even though Sasuke was in control of the kiss, Naruto didn't back down. He slid his hands over his thighs and up his chest. He loosened Sasuke's tie, the start of undressing a business man.

* * *

"Sir, there are still some documents that you and Uchiha-san need to sign for the fund raiser this weekend. It's for the Yamanaka Floral sponsors."

"Of course, I'll bring them to him myself. I have something I need to ask him anyway." Minato Namikaze smiled politely as he took the forms from his secretary. He waited at the door for her to leave his office, and then closed the door behind them.

"Hello, Mr. Minato."

"Namikaze-san."

"Hi! Hello!" Minato smiled brightly at the people who greeted him, and even those who didn't notice him at first. He worked hard on keeping a friendly environment in his office; firm and controlled, but at the same time a place that his employees and visitors actually wanted to be.

He poked his head inside one of the offices on his way down the hall to see how someone's wife was doing after having a baby. Satisfied with the answer, he joked about babies being time suckers and then pardoned himself before he got sucked into a longer conversation.

He stopped in front of Sasuke's door and looked down at the knob as he knocked. "Sasuke, it's Minato. I'm coming in." He tried to open the door, but the knob didn't turn. Perplexed as to why it was locked, he knocked even louder. "Sasuke?"

Someone passed behind him and he quickly turned to them. "Did Uchiha go out for lunch already?"

"I don't know, sorry."

"Huh…" Minato scratched the back of his head, weeding through his thick hair to get to his scalp. "Guess I'll catch him later."

* * *

"I can't believe I did this…" Sasuke muttered as he gathered up his clothes off the floor. He had to move extra slow as to not stir the sharp pains in his backside.

Naruto stood up and looked down at him. He removed the spent condom nonchalantly as he spoke. "You said that last night, too."

Sasuke paused and looked up at him. More like his penis, but he really did try to look Naruto in the eyes. "I…did?"

"Yeah…do you really hate it that much?"

The sigh that Sasuke emitted could not be contained. "You're an idiot. If I hated it, I wouldn't have done it with you a second time." As f to reassure Naruto, he smirked. "You still owe me dinner."

Naruto quickly squatted so that he could pull Sasuke into a hug. "It's a date, then."

"Hn," Sasuke stared at the bookshelf on the wall. "Okay, okay. I have to get back to work, so get dressed and go home."

Naruto was dressed in record time, his clothes looking as wrinkled as when he came in. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a bit more of a problem looking presentable. Naruto chuckled and tried to help straighten his shirt out, but his hands were slapped away. He glared at Sasuke. "What the hell-"

"You'll only make it worse." Sasuke snapped, brushing out the wrinkles on his shirt with stubborn swipes.

If it were anyone else, Naruto probably would have argued. However, this was Sasuke, and although Naruto's only known him for less than 24 hours, he was certain that Sasuke hadn't intended to be hurtful. Instead, Naruto grinned wide enough to split his face and headed towards the door. "It's a date, then."

"Hn,"

"My number is in the bag, so call me when you get off work!" Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto was out in the hall. The urge to fist pump in his success was beginning to overwhelm him. He did it…he was going to take Sasuke Uchiha out to dinner. Gosh, when was the last time he had been so excited to take someone on a date before? He wanted to shout in his happiness, but this wasn't the right place to do it. He had to get to his car now. He had to release this energy!

He didn't get far down the hall before he ran into Sakura.

"Hey, how was lunch with your dad?" Sakura asked, her smile as cute as ever.

"Ah, I couldn't find him. Hehe…oh well! I'll surprise him next time. Well, I've got stuff to do, plans to make. See ya around, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved before jogging off, grin still in place.

Sakura watched him in confusion until he was out of sight before going to Sasuke's office to retrieve a report. "Hey Sasuke, when did you get back? Minato-san was looking…" She paused at the Wendy's bag and Snapple sitting on Sasuke's desk.

"Continue," Sasuke said curtly, refusing to look away from his computer screen. The breeze coming in through the opened windows of his office helped cool him down, both from his earlier activities and embarrassment at having someone in his office after…_that_. Not to mention the constant pain from just sitting down…why did he agree to have sex again so soon after the first time?

"Um…he was looking for you earlier. What's that smell?" Sakura scrunched her nose and looked around the room.

"Must be coming from outside." Sasuke gave her a guarded look.

Sakura returned to staring at the food on the desk. "Did you go out for lunch?"

"Yes."

She flinched at his tone. She was used to Sasuke being a bit… terse, but it still put her in an awkward position. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin when Sasuke was cold to her. "Okay…"

"Did you need something?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, right. I need that report on the new business list, and you should go see Minato soon." Sasuke wasted no time giving her the report, and she left his office without another word. Outside the door, she furrowed her eyebrows together in thought.

'_Wasn't that the bag Naruto came in with…?'_

* * *

**As I shouted up at the top, you can read the full version on my AFF account. The link is on my profile. Enjoy! (Please, maybe, leave a review there? Here works, too...)**

**I hope you liked it, Kim!**

**(It's SasuNaru day today, right? Oh, and Kushina's birthday! Hooray!)**


End file.
